Utrata
by Weitarou
Summary: "Nieważne jak wiele utracił, musiał przetrwać za wszelką cenę." lekkie Trager x Miles/ zabierzcie ode mnie tego Outlasta/trochu drastyczne.


- Przypniemy rączki, nóżki... okej, jedziemy.

Szyderczy śmiech nieco rozjaśnił mu w głowie i dzięki temu w końcu odważył się otworzyć oczy. Miles stęknął z bólu i przechylił głowę, gwałtownie mrugając pod wpływem oślepiającego światła. Z trudem wyprostował się i momentalnie syknął, słysząc i czując w czaszce nieprzyjemne trzaski. Skroń bolała go od niedawno przyjętego ciosu, a na wargach poczuł lepką substancję, spływającą z nosa prosto do jego ust. Parsknął cicho, usiłując częściowo uwolnić się od nadmiaru płynu, gdyby tylko miał wolne ręce...

Spojrzał na swoje kończyny, ciasno przypięte za pomocą skórzanych pasów do siedzenia i rozejrzał się nerwowo, w obawie przed niepewną przyszłością. Co zamierzał z nim zrobić? Zbawienna winda zamiast zawieźć go do bezpiecznego miejsca, okazała się być windą do kolejnego koszmaru. Koła skrzypiały pretensjonalnie z każdym pokonanym metrem, zawożąc go tam, gdzie z pewnością nie będzie się dobrze bawił, w przeciwieństwie do swojego oprawcy.

- Jak ładnie... - przewoźnik pogwizdywał cicho, od czasu do czasu komentując mijane obiekty. - Chciałbyś pooglądać widoki? Pooddychać górskim powietrzem? Nie? Okej, jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu...

Otworzył łokciem drzwi i zakręcił jego wózkiem, zatrzymując go gdzieś w centrum pomieszczenia. Oczy dziennikarza na moment powędrowały w stronę szafki dentystycznej, a konkretnie do złowrogich narzędzi, rozstawionych na niej na miarę przemyślanej prezentacji. Zadrżał ze strachu, kiedy Trager przeszukiwał jego kieszenie, a następnie zabrał kamerę z jego padołka.

- Zobaczmy co my tu mamy... kamera... notes... baterie, nie nudziłeś się tutaj, co? - podrzucił ją w dłoni i wysunął klapkę, przez chwilę z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się pociemniałej szybce. Odrzucił ją na zlew i wrócił do niego, opierając dłonie na kościstych biodrach. Miles skrzywił się z odrazą, kiedy doleciał do niego odór krwi i smród niemytego ciała.

- Jednak niepokoi mnie to, jak dużo czasu spędzasz z ojcem Martinem... stary kaznodzieja, ten jego religijny bełkot mógł namącić ci w głowie... - zaczął, jednocześnie odchodząc w stronę szafki, która wcześniej przykuła jego uwagę. Zdjął z niej jeden z przedmiotów i wrócił do niego, ignorując krótką szarpaninę z pasami. Przymierzył maczetę go jego żuchwy i przechylił się, jakby oceniał kąt nachylenia i siły, z jaką mógłby odrąbać mu głowę.

- Och, pasuje ci. - stwierdził, przekładając ją z drugiej strony. - Ale mam coś, co będzie ci pasowało zdecydowanie lepiej niż to...

Zdjął z tacki pancerne nożyce i spojrzał z lubością na jego przerażone oblicze, przesuwając skostniałymi palcami po dłoniach, aż po opuszki. Wsunął je pod rękę, oceniając jej ciężar. Najwyraźniej wyczuł jego strach i delektował się nim, przeciągając chwilę jak tylko było to możliwe.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przepadałeś za swoimi palcami... Niektóre rozstania bywają bolesne. - dodał skruszałym tonem i z gardła dziennikarza natychmiast wydarły się prośby o łaskę, a następnie rozdzierający wrzask, który zdawał się trwać i trwać, co jakiś czas wzmacniany pod wpływem nowych doznań.

- No, niestety kolego, będziesz musiał zrezygnować z liczenia do dziesięciu... - stwierdził i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w muzykę jaką stanowiły dla jego uszu krzyki Milesa. Wrzeszczał tak długo, aż kompletnie nie stracił głosu i nie zobaczył swoich palców, a raczej braku niektórych z nich. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, a w skroniach eksplodował ból, mocniejszy nawet od tego, który w tej chwili tkwił w uszkodzonych tkankach.

- Gdybyś tak nie wierzgał, to byłyby równe... - wtrącił Trager, ziewając ostentacyjnie i strzepnął z nożyc strzępki skóry, kości i krwi, odchodząc gdzieś z przewieszonym przez ramię narzędziem.

Po tym jak zniknął, okaleczony dziennikarz zaskomlał z bólu, wyszarpując ręce z pasów i chwiejnie przeszedł kilka kroków, padając całym ciężarem na umywalkę. Przetoczył się i zwrócił posiłek sprzed paru godzin, wciąż nie do końca świadomy straty, jakiej właśnie doświadczył. Słysząc kroki i ciche pogwizdywanie, z trudem podźwignął się na nogi i otarł przegubem kąciki ust, na drżących nogach kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Nie ważne jak wiele utracił, musiał przetrwać za wszelką cenę.


End file.
